My Queen
by MaatsProdigy
Summary: Her scarlet lips parted in a pleased smile, only she could so something this reckless and he would find it endearing. She knew that every part of him, the demon and the man, loved her just as much she loved them. One-shot.


**_What you confuse for glorious fire_**

**_Is fire from the tongues of liars_**

The relaxed body language of the beautiful woman was a vivid contradiction to the gruesome atmosphere of death and demonic energy that lingered across the battlefield. She was lounged across a rock formation, fitted with a pale lavender dress that fell to her knees and contrasted against the bloody hues of the sunset that silhouetted her lithe body in an ethereal glow. The silk tendrils of her dress danced as her long pale legs swung back and forth casually, like being in the middle of a war was an everyday occurrence for her.

Her pale blue eyes swept the battlefield lazily, her ruby painted lips tugged up in a content smile as she laid eyes on her lover. A breeze rushed past, fluttering the thick strands of her golden hair that were held back by an array of beautiful and rare flowers.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes closing as the smile of pleasure and excitement returned to her face. She loved the particular smell of death and victory that her lover brought to the battlefield. Her eyes opened slowly, she shifted back to watch the battle once more in a comfortable position.

He was magnificent to her; seeing him like this was something she couldn't ever pass up. She knew he thought she would be scared off by his demonic form but if anything it pulled her to him even more. She loved the feeling of being the light to his darkness, the feeling of being the only one who truly knows him; she loved the feeling of loving every single side of him.

His majestic ebony wings spanned meters long and knocked the enemies off their feet by the dozens, his hands were arched into claws and slashed mercilessly as he whirled with a grace, technique and power that was near impossible of his 7 foot form. Muscles bulged and flexed with dangerous movement underneath the onyx leather straps that held various stygian iron weapons on his chest. She knew how well those muscles could protect and love as well as destroy.

The demonic man looked up suddenly, the gigantes he had just slain as easy as a human fell to his feet with a slashed throat. She was here. He could sense her. The scleras of his fierce eyes were obsidian and flecked with emerald green as they rose to meet her surprised sky blue ones. His eyes narrowed, the green within his eyes overpowering the black before it shrunk back and he continued to kill the monster army with a renewed vigour and even more unmerciful power.

An amused chuckle left his lips, she thought she was being devious but he can always tell when his woman is here. He told her not to come and watch again, but there was no telling her what to do; something he loved her even more for.

Her scarlet lips parted in a pleased smile, only she could so something this reckless and he would find it endearing. She knew that every part of him, the demon and the man, loved her just as much she loved them.

When the last monsters head rolled away, the man standing in the centre of the field turned slowly towards his lover, soaking in the beautiful sight of her. He could sense her anywhere and no matter how far in the darkness he ventured, he knew her hand would always be there for him to grab and pull him back to the surface.

His wings were shrinking as he made his way to the woman on the edge of the field, his form decreasing to his human 6'4 height. The wings continued to shrink and started to fold in on themselves before disappearing into his tanned, muscled back leaving twin scars that stood our angrily in an X shape.

He stopped right in front of the woman who was watching his every move; the transformation was complete as the scleras of his eyes returned to their human white and the iris' of his eyes returned to their usual emerald green with only a ring of black around the bright green to reveal his other side. He was still shirtless, the weapons spread over his russet and well-toned chest that was littered with battle scars. Simple jeans hung low on his hips, displaying the prominent V that disappeared beneath the waistband.

He crossed his arms and smirked at the lustful eyes of his wife. Her eyes narrowed in playful defiance as she jumped off the rock and into his waiting arms, manoeuvring carefully to avoid the deadly weapons that decorated his chest as her arms wound around his neck and tugged on the short dark strands on the back of his neck.

He growled at the sensation and pulled her to him roughly, their lips crashing heatedly as their tongues danced to a forceful passion they had experienced so many times before but had never tired of. His hands flexed gently on her waist, making her moan softly and bite her husband's top lip in a way she knew made his breath hitch. They broke away, their lungs desperate for air as they breathed in deeply, hoping to calm their racing hearts and the fiery desire in their blood.

"How long have you been here?" He asked after a few moments, his deep voice even rougher than usual as he stared at the beauty of his wife. Her flushed cheeks swirled with a colour that made her unique azure eyes even brighter.

"Since the beginning" she answered breathlessly, happy to be in his arms once more.

She smiled, remembering the thrill of the battle that coursed through her veins even though she didn't participate. This was a battle she felt compelled to watch instead of offer her powers.

His eyelids fluttered as a breeze rushed past and he inhaled like a greedy man. His eyes opened to reveal a darker green; his breaths getting deeper once more.

"You really like to watch me fight don't you, my little minx?"

Her face flushed even deeper and her hazy and lustful smile grew wider. Her hands ran down his neck to his shoulders, squeezing the tensed muscles that relaxed under her soft touch.

"You like it when I fight too" she stated in a sensual tone, knowing she was right as she recalled the dark eyes of her husband that would watch her body's every twist and twirl with undisguised desire when she fought.

"That I do" he replied through a wide grin that promised pure pleasure. His eyes glazed with memories of his wife fighting just as powerfully and destructively alongside him, where she belonged.

"That I do, my queen"

**...**

**This one-shot will become an extended story later on, so please forgive the ambiguity of the details and seeming randomness that has nothing to do with PJO in general. It will make a heap more sense when the actual story starts - this is just the prologue of some sort :)**

**...**

**Please review!**


End file.
